


Tension Relief

by Island_of_Reil



Series: Island Interlude [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Past Mikasa/Annie, No Strings Attached, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: It’s just a little naked sparring. For Mikasa, anyway.





	Tension Relief

Yelena’s broad as well as tall, and she’s as strong as she looks. Mikasa can still flip her over with about as much effort as it used to take her to jiggle her leg in class when she was bored. Yelena faceplants on the bed with an _oof_ , her ass in the air. It’s a decent-looking ass, Mikasa guesses; the Survey Corps has spoiled her on that count. She pins Yelena down by the waist and wedges a knee between her thighs.

Yelena isn’t loud, but her skin gets blotchy-red and her body jerks uncontrollably, which is kind of interesting. She comes with a clenched-jaw grunt, working herself back and forth over Mikasa’s kneecap until it’s slippery. After about ten seconds of panting she turns over again. The small size of her breasts makes her nipples stand out all the more. “Come here,” she says with a grin, crooking her finger. It’s not _just_ a come-hither gesture.

Mikasa knee-walks over to her and spreads her knees a little wider, letting Yelena’s hand in. Yelena’s good at this. She knows just how much nail to use and when, how hard and precisely in what spot to rock the two fingers she has inside Mikasa, when to speed up and when to get her wrist into it. Mikasa grabs her by the shoulders, ignoring her wince, and rides that long, broad hand until it’s sopping wet and she’s spasming and gulping.

She doesn’t especially like or trust Yelena. But she and Annie did this too sometimes. Harder, in fact, and neither one of them ever smiled during. It’s just tension relief, nothing like what Ymir and Historia had.

For Mikasa, anyway. She doesn’t worry too much that someone who can initiate a cheerful conversation with strangers a second after shooting her commanding officer in the head is going to end up with awkward feelings over a little naked sparring. It does occur to her, though, that this could go at least a little beyond plain tension relief for Yelena. Most Eldians think Yelena’s in love with Zeke Jaeger. To Mikasa that looks like hero worship, all heart and no genitals involved. Whereas Yelena looks at Mikasa like she could eat her alive. 

Good thing Mikasa knows how to handle woman-eating giants.


End file.
